El mar del sueño eterno
by Haruka-chan27
Summary: -¿Dónde has dejado la esperanza, Takeru?- Hikari ha desaparecido ante sus ojos, llamada por antiguas pesadillas, y si quiere encontrarla y traerla con vida, Takeru deberá encontrar la respuesta a ésa pregunta. Takeru/Hikari - Patamon/Gatomon


**_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Digimon me pertenecen (por suerte para la humanidad). Yo sólo se los tomo prestados a sus creadores sin ánimo de lucro._ **

**-- EL MAR DEL SUEÑO ETERNO --**

**I. Pesadilla**

Aquella noche de primavera Hikari tuvo una pesadilla.

La vio venir, planeando con las oscuras alas extendidas hacia ella, pero inmóvil en su cama fue incapaz de esquivarla.

Se vio arrastrada a los fríos brazos de una muerte lejana y plácida, donde su voz era inaudible y era tan ciega como si estuviera sumergida en las tinieblas de unas aguas negras. Podía oír el murmullo del mar, el estallido de las olas rompiendo contra la playa y el retroceder de la espuma sobre la arena.

Aquellos sonidos que hubieran relajado a cualquiera, evocándole plácidos recuerdos, a ella le heló la sangre en las venas. Las memorias que parecían erguirse desde su tumba no eran en absoluto apacibles.

Se vio contemplando un faro cuya luz gris rasgaba el horizonte. El cielo era tan negro como la pez, y un susurro huidizo parecía camuflarse con el soplar de un viento cruel. Algunas preguntas aleatorias y lógicas cruzaron su mente. Dónde estaba, qué hora era... ¿Dónde estaban su hermano y Gatomon?

Sólo el mudo lamento del mar respondía a sus preguntas.

Imbatible, aquella mano negra surgió de las aguas y se cerró entorno a su brazo. Ella quiso gritar, pero alguien parecía haber cortado sus cuerdas vocales. Impotente, escuchó aquella anciana amenaza que aún entonces seguía reverberando en sus oídos.

_"Esperaremos en el mar... a que llegue el momento oportuno"_

--

Cuando despertó esa mañana, con el cansancio en el cuerpo y unas ojeras tremendas, se dio cuenta de que Gatomon no estaba durmiendo a su lado. Al principio aquella idea le llenó de inseguridad, pero después recordó que su compañera tenía por costumbre desaparecer de vez en cuando para mantener sus hábitos de libertad.

Se dio una ducha rápida y salió al recibidor descalza y con el uniforme a medio poner. Vio a Taichi echado en el sofá con el equipo de fútbol completo, incluidas las zapatillas claveteadas y el balón al que daba leves golpecitos con el pie.

–Buenos días. Oye, ¿no deberías estar ya en el entrenamiento? Si mal no recuerdo, Sora se pone echa una fiera cuando llegas tarde -comentó Hikari.

–Bah, desde que está con Yamato pasa de todo... -protestó Taichi con fingida indiferencia.

Hikari detectó ciertas rabia y tristeza en la voz de su hermano. Desde que aquella vez le vio escribiendo el sincero e-mail de disculpa para la chica, supo que Taichi estaba profundamente colado por ella. Por desgracia para él, Sora había entregado su corazón a otro. Demasiado noble para hacer nada al respecto, Taichi había optado por alegrarse por ellos y seguir siendo amigo de ambos.

–Por cierto, Mimi viene esta tarde desde América -comentó Taichi-. Hemos pensado que podíamos ir a algún sitio para celebrarlo. Joe tiene un examen de no-sé-qué y no podrá, pero los demás iremos a buscarla al aeropuerto. ¿Podrías decírselo a Takeru y los demás?

–Claro -afirmó la chica, terminándose el vaso de leche fresca-. Seguro que se animan, especialmente Miyako. A veces es tan parecida a Mimi que da miedo. Bueno, me voy -añadió, haciéndose el lazo del uniforme y cogiendo la cartera de encima de una silla-. Hasta luego.

El día era soleado, con el cielo moteado de unas nubes blancas y esponjosas como el algodón. Hikari casi lamentó tener que coger el metro en una mañana en la que todo parecía incitarla a caminar libremente por la ciudad. La estación estaba abarrotada, tanto de estudiantes como de ejecutivos con traje que acudían al trabajo. En ocasiones llegar a subirse el vagón era una auténtica odisea. Se quedó de pie esperando, deseando que Gatomon estuviera allí con ella.

–Buenos días, Hikari -saludó una voz entusiasta a sus espaldas.

Ella se dio la vuelta y, por vez primera en todo el día, sonrió con sinceridad.

El estirón de los catorce había sido especialmente benévolo con Takeru: para el absoluto disgusto de Daisuke, ya le sacaba una cabeza completa. Si bien en su infancia había dado la sensación de que sería un muchacho algo asténico, el tiempo se había encargado de dotarle del físico desgarbado y fibroso de un atleta. Aún así su rostro seguía siendo suave y sonrosado, como el de un niño eterno. Ese día no llevaba gorra, y su cabello dorado brillaba bajo la luz del sol. Sus ojos de un azul profundo se sorprendieron al verle la cara.

–Vaya, tienes unas ojeras terribles... -murmuró.

–He dormido poco -confesó ella, restándole importancia-. Y además no sé dónde está Gatomon...

–Yo sí -sonrió Takeru, quitándose la cartera de la espalda.

Ante la mirada atónita de Hikari, tanto Patamon como Gatomon se las habían ingeniado para caber en la mochila del muchacho, obviamente, muy apretujados. Hacía mucho que los chicos habían decidido que no era cuestión de ir exhibiendo a sus digimons por la calle como cuando eran niños.

–Había ido a ver a Patamon, pero después no he tenido tiempo de volver, Hikari... -se disculpó la digimon en voz baja.

–No te preocupes -comentó la chica con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Levantó la mirada y descubrió a Takeru mirándola fijamente, como si estudiara cada centímetro de su rostro.

–¿Qué? -sugirió Hikari, como quien no quiere la cosa.

El muchacho sonrió, risueño, y atrapó uno de los mechones castaños de la chica con los dedos.

–El pelo largo te queda bien -comentó simplemente.

Después se acercó la hebra de cabellos a la cara y pareció inspirar su perfume, como si oliera las flores de un pintoresco jardín. Hikari fue incapaz de moverse, sin comprender muy bien el peculiar comportamiento del chico. Hacía ya meses que se había dejado crecer el cabello y él nunca había comentado nada al respecto. También Takeru pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, porque soltó el mechón y sacudió la cabeza como restándole importancia.

–Viene el metro -comentó, introduciendo las manos en los bolsillos. Se dio la vuelta y se encaró a la vía por la cual se acercaba el vagón.

Hikari lo miró aún unos segundos más, abstraída. Sólo dos veces Takeru le había hablado con aquel tono: la primera cuando le rogó que no se preocupara, cuando ambos huían del terrible brazo de Piedmon. Aquella vez ya entrevió en él la madurez que había despertado tras varias veces de encontrarse al borde de la muerte y ver sufrir a sus personas más queridas. Él nunca había conocido al Takeru llorón, aquel niño que Taichi solía describirle con una sonrisa en los labios y que al parecer había sido una especie de sobreprotegido por el resto del grupo.

La segunda fue en aquel mar, aquella peripecia que aún atesoraban como algo íntimo y secreto y que habían prometido sin palabras no revelar a nadie. Aquella vez él le había tocado el hombro, cruzando sin querer aquella línea invisible que delimitaba la amistad de algo más. Le había sonreído y le murmuró que iban a volver a casa. El mundo que se asemejaba a un interminable jardín les había recibido, siendo un mudo testigo de aquellas emociones que habían roto las barreras de los mundos.

Siguió a Takeru cuando entró con paso decidido en el vagón, que se abrió frente a ellos. Permaneció mirándole aún unos instantes más mientras se sentaba, ausente y contemplativa. La última y única vez que habían hablado de lo sucedido Hikari le había asegurado que jamás volvería a aquel mundo, y pudo discernir una sonrisa de tristeza en los labios del muchacho. Obviamente se alegraba de que ella estuviera segura, pero por primera vez vio un atisbo de celos en sus ingenuos ojos azules: le dolía no haber sido él el que la había salvado definitivamente de la oscuridad.

Suspiró, sintiendo un peso indestructible en el pecho. No podía olvidar el sueño que la había acechado aquella noche y que no se había repetido desde hacía tres años.

De repente, el metro dio una fuerte sacudida y la mitad de los viajeros perdieron el equilibrio. La mano de Hikari resbaló del asidero y cayó sobre Takeru, que a punto estuvo de precipitarse también sobre una anciana que iba a su lado. Casi al mismo tiempo, las luces se apagaron y el vehículo se detuvo con un sonoro chirrido.

En el momento inicial el pánico se extendió como una onda expansiva. La gente empezó a gritar y los niños lloraban en voz alta. Los dos muchachos, respirando entrecortadamente, buscaron por instinto el hombro del otro en las tinieblas.

–¿Qué crees que ha pasado? -murmuró Hikari, un poco impresionada.

–Habrá habido un corte de luz... -opinó Takeru, rozando su mano en la oscuridad.

Ni siquiera había acabado de decirlo cuando se oyó un sonido electrónico manando de los altavoces, funcionales gracias a las luces de emergencia.

_"Atención, señores pasajeros: el tren ha sufrido una avería. El problema se solucionará en breves minutos. Disculpen las molestias"_

Los murmullos fueron calmándose poco a poco y en su lugar surgieron luces de diversos teléfonos móviles y mecheros que pretendían disipar las sombras. Hikari le hizo un hueco y Takeru tomó asiento a su lado, como si quisieran protegerse mutuamente de la oscuridad.

Quedó patente que o bien el tiempo pasaba más lento de lo acostumbrado o bien la avería estaba siendo más difícil de reparar de lo esperado. Un hombre de enfrente se puso a despotricar sobre el servicio de transportes y algunos le corearon. Cuando el tono de los insultos llegó a un punto excesivo, Takeru se dio cuenta de que hacía frío.

Era una sensación que había llegado de forma discreta, como un soplo de aire frío que produce un leve estremecimiento. Expiró, y pudo ver una bocanada de vapor elevándose en el aire. Se removió un poco para intentar entrar en calor y notó que la piel de Hikari estaba también helada.

–¿Qué es este frío...? -tartamudeó Hikari, estremeciéndose.

–¿Tú también lo sientes...? -murmuró el chico. Las personas de alrededor, las únicas que podía ver, no parecían haberse percatado del brusco descenso de la temperatura.

Hikari empezó a respirar deprisa, notando un _dejà vu_ indeseable apoderarse de sus miembros. Apretó la mano de Takeru en las tinieblas, buscando una instintiva protección para lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

–Hikari, hay otro digimon cerca -advirtió Gatomon desde sus brazos.

–Es un digimon mega, por lo menos -musitó Patamon, escudriñando las sombras.

Un grito agudo desgarró la uniformidad sonora, sobreponiéndose a las voces de los presentes y a la oscuridad absoluta. Takeru vio cómo Hikari se llevaba las manos a los oídos y presionaba con fuerza. Un pánico horrible se le instaló en la boca del estómago...

Ya había visto antes aquella escena, por eso pudo predecir lo que iba a suceder antes de que ocurriera.

–¡Hikari...! -gritó Takeru, volviéndose y cogiéndola de los hombros con ambas manos-. ¡No escuches esa voz...! ¡Ya no tienen poder sobre ti...!

–Oigo el mar... Oigo el mar... -balbuceó la muchacha, fuera de sí.

–¡Hikari...! -gritó Gatomon, acercándose a ella y rozándola con sus extremidades.

El lloriqueo de Hikari se convirtió en un llanto en toda regla, y las lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas sin ninguna atadura. Mientras se inclinaba más contra el pecho de Takeru, sintió cómo se volvía más incorpórea, cómo su sustancia se convertía en algo más volátil... tanto como simples datos digitales.

Y supo que había caído de nuevo en el lazo de la oscuridad. Aterrorizada, abrió los ojos y vio el rostro indeciso y compungido del muchacho. Sus ojos azules, habitualmente llenos de serenidad y fuerza, le rogaban sin palabras que no se fuera nunca más. A ojos de Takeru, Hikari era ya tan inconsistente como el humo: algo estaba tirando de ella hacia otro lugar, a otro mundo...

También él pudo oír el estallido de las olas contra la playa.

–¡Takeru...! -gritó Hikari, extendiendo la mano en al aire.

Ante su más absoluto terror, sus dedos simplemente le atravesaron, y su voz fue lo último que oyó antes de sumergirse en una oscuridad húmeda y fría, infinita como el cosmos.

–¡Hikari...!

Súbitamente, las luces volvieron a encenderse y el metro se puso en marcha. Takeru se vio con una mano levantada hacia la nada, pues la chica que había estado unos segundos antes a su lado acababa de volatilizarse. Patamon seguía a su lado, pero sus grandes ojos demostraban el mismo miedo que él: Gatomon también había desaparecido.

–¡Mierda...! -chilló, golpeando el asiento con un puño.

Se dio cuenta de que todos le estaban mirando, pero poco le importó. En la siguiente parada aporreó el accionador de la puerta y salió del vagón arroyando a todos los viandantes que encontró en su camino.

El instituto estaba lleno de gente, como era de esperarse a aquellas horas, y Takeru se ganó varios apelativos malsonantes al empujar accidentalmente a unos cuantos estudiantes. Se sintió tentado de pararse y darle una patada en la cara a uno que le insultó seriamente, pero había demasiadas cosas que le impedían perder tiempo. Avanzaba como un autómata por los pasillos, buscando sin cesar a las únicas personas a las que podía confiarles lo que acababa de suceder.

No quería ni pensar en la reacción de sus amigos cuando supieran que de nuevo Hikari se había perdido ante sus narices.

Daisuke apareció tras una esquina, enfundado en un uniforme verde demasiado grande para él y con un balón de fútbol debajo del brazo. Levantó la mano para saludarle con entusiasmo, como siempre, pero se detuvo al verle despeinado y sudoroso. Daisuke no tendría mucho tacto, pero sabía distinguir cuando uno de sus amigos lo estaba pasando mal.

–¿Q-qué ha pasado...?

--

–¿¡Cómo que Hikari ha desaparecido otra vez!? -bramó Daisuke, sobresaltando a Miyako-. ¿¡Y tú no has hecho nada!?

En otras circunstancias Takeru posiblemente le hubiera estampado el puño en la cara, pero en aquellos momentos no confiaba en que eso le ayudara a sentirse mejor. Estaba sentado en una silla de la sala de ordenadores, sintiendo que se exponía a un cruel interrogatorio por parte de sus compañeros. Fue un auténtico milagro que Iori llegara en aquel momento, sudando la gota gorda y jadeando a causa de la corrida. Había crecido unos bien entrados veinte centímetros, pero seguía poseyendo la candidez innata que siempre le había caracterizado. Llevaba a Upamon debajo del brazo, igual a como uno transporta un peluche especialmente voluminoso.

–He leído tu mensaje, Miyako... -murmuró. Escrutó el rostro de su rubio compañero y se apresuró a acompañar su expresión con la propia-. ¿Estás bien, Takeru?

Éste asintió sin demasiado convencimiento de ser sincero. Aún le costaba asimilar que Hikari hubiera desaparecido ante sus ojos por segunda vez sin que él pudiera hacer nada al respecto. El abatimiento y la rabia se mezclaban de forma caótica y le impedían concentrarse en buscar una solución.

–¿A dónde puede haber ido esta vez? -sugirió Miyako, pensativa. Como compañera de ADN de Hikari, había ciertas cosas que le frustraba no poder saber.

–A cualquier parte... El poder de la luz es distinto a todos los demás... incluso al mío -afirmó Takeru, frotándose la cara con una mano para pensar con mayor claridad-. Las barreras de los mundos no son nada para Hikari. Si es llamada a otro mundo, no necesita ninguna puerta sensible para poder acudir -levantó la vista-. Ya lo ha hecho otras veces. No tengo ninguna duda de dónde está.

–¿De qué estás hablando? -sugirió Iori con curiosidad.

Takeru suspiró una vez y después se dirigió a la ventana, rozando el cristal con los dedos. Una niebla gris y fría inundaba la zona portuaria y el sol resultaba prácticamente invisible.

Justo como aquella vez.

–No os lo hemos contado todo -murmuró finalmente, rindiéndose a lo inevitable. Se dio la vuelta y les miró con aire preocupado-. Aquella vez, cuando Hikari desapareció, no la encontré sin más en el mundo digital. Había ido a otra parte, a uno de esos otros mundos -tragó saliva-. Al mar de la oscuridad.

Tanto Ken como Miyako soltaron sendas exclamaciones de sorpresa. Por supuesto, ellos ya habían estado en aquel mundo, en el caso de Ken más de una vez. Casi pudo ver el recuerdo del frío y las tinieblas reflejado en sus ojos.

–¿Hikari fue atraída allí? Claro, eso explica muchas cosas -concluyó Miyako, frotándose la barbilla.

–¿Por qué iba Hikari a acabar en ese lugar? -preguntó Ken-. Ella no fue tentada por la oscuridad como yo. De hecho su emblema es el de la Luz, la antagonista absoluta de las sombras.

–Fue por culpa de Digimon Emperador, o al menos en parte -murmuró Takeru, esforzándose en hablar del susodicho y de Ken como dos personas distintas-. Había implantado una torre de oscuridad bajo el faro de aquel mundo y pretendía gobernar a los digimons de allí -arrugó las cejas-. Al parecer algún tipo de digimon especialmente poderoso habitaba en el fondo de ése mar, y el resto lo adoraban como si fuera un dios. Amenazados por la cercanía de un nuevo amo, llamaron a Hikari desde ese lugar para...

Se detuvo, sin saber muy bien qué decir. ¿Cómo explicar las siniestras voces que había oído aquella vez, tres años atrás? ¿Cómo describir el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo cuando aquellas sombras corpóreas se cerraron entorno a Hikari?

–La llamaban "prometida", y querían arrastrarla al fondo del mar -relató-. Por suerte destruimos la torre oscura y Gatomon digievolucionó en Angewomon. Renunciaron a ella, pero amenazaron con aguardar al momento oportuno para volver a atraerla al mar.

–Pero... -la voz de Miyako titubeó un poco al hablar-. Yo misma estuve con Hikari en aquel mundo, y ella afirmó que no volvería jamás allí.

–Creo que tiene algo que ver con la distorsión digital que Myottismon produjo al reunir el poder de la oscuridad -opinó Takeru, frotándose las sienes-. Ya entonces Hikari percibió el poder de aquel mundo acercándose a ella. Dudo que se hayan rendido.

–¿A qué estamos esperando? -vociferó Daisuke, indignado-. ¡Tenemos que ir a por ella!

–No es un sitio al que se pueda llegar tan fácilmente como al mundo digital -intervino Ken, pensativo. Se frotó la cabeza-. Sólo unos sentimientos muy poderosos -sonrió con amargura-, no importa si buenos o malos, podrían rasgar el tapiz de los mundos y crear una entrada. Aunque lo intentara ahora, la herida se ha suturado y ni siquiera mi dispositivo podría crear un sendero.

–¿Cómo fuiste allí la otra vez? -sugirió Miyako con curiosidad, dirigiéndose a Takeru.

El chico suspiró una vez más, cansado de tantas preguntas. No se sentía en condiciones de relatar todo lo que había sentido en aquella ocasión, ni tampoco cada detalle de su experiencia.

–Hikari me llamó... -dijo, confiando en que fuera suficiente-. Pero las condiciones de entonces fueron especiales... Quizás ahora no podamos oírla si llama a alguno de nosotros... Perdonadme -murmuró, abriendo la puerta del aula-, necesito estar solo.

Patamon voló por la habitación hasta posarse en su cabeza, ofreciéndole el consuelo de su compañía. Los otros cuatro observaron cómo su amigo se marchaba con una aureola deprimente a su alrededor.

–Tenemos que hacer algo -murmuró Ken, cruzándose de brazos-. Por lo pronto deberíamos llamar a Taichi y... explicárselo.

–Tienes razón -le apoyó Iori, llevándose una mano a la cabeza-: si Hikari ha desaparecido, él debería ser el primero en saberlo.

–Pero, ¿por qué aquella vez Hikari llamó precisamente a Takeru? -sugirió Daisuke, pensativo.

Miyako chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa al tiempo que le golpeaba un hombro.

–Daisuke, eres un crío.

* * *

Hikari parpadeó un par de veces, y cuando lo hizo deseó no haber vuelto a abrir jamás los ojos.

El sonido repetitivo e hipnótico de las olas muriendo en la arena la arrastró a viejos sueños que ansiaba olvidar. Un olor salobre penetró en sus fosas nasales y la advirtió del peligro, disparando todas sus alarmas. Se incorporó a toda velocidad y oteó un horizonte desafortunadamente conocido.

Estaba tendida en una playa de arena gris como la ceniza, y un viento frío y húmedo le golpeaba la cara y le removía el cabello. La arena bajo sus dedos era fría y punzante, como pedazos de cristal. Lo único agradable de aquel panorama fue que Gatomon estaba su lado, sacudiendo las orejas blancas para despejarse.

–Gatomon... -balbuceó la muchacha, aún conmocionada.

–Hikari... -ronroneó Gatomon cerca de su mano. Sus sagaces ojos felinos observaron el paisaje y suspiró con resignación-. Estamos aquí otra vez...

La chica parecía demasiado conmocionada para hablar. Se puso en pie con lentitud y hundió los pies en la fría arena, tratando de reconocer algo. Todo era exactamente igual a su sueño, a excepción del faro que seguía siendo un montón de escombros: tal y como lo había dejado tres años atrás la Llama de Plata de Pegasusmon.

La mera asociación de ideas le llevó a acordarse de Takeru, y entonces el corazón se le estrujó en el pecho. La otra vez le había llamado y él había acudido, atravesando el tapiz de los mundos por ella y arrancándola del abrazo de la oscuridad.

Se le hundieron los hombros y se dijo que posiblemente aquella vez no sería tan fácil.

–No te preocupes, Hikari -exclamó Gatomon-: no dejaré que nadie te haga daño... ¿Tienes tu D3?

La chica no parecía escucharla. Su mirada se había perdido en la lejanía, en aquella bruma plomiza que parecía asfixiarla. Sus ojos eran como cristales pulidos que reflejaban el brillo muerto de las olas.

–Es inútil luchar... -susurró, con una lágrima solitaria rodando por su mejilla.

–¿Hikari...? -murmuró Gatomon.

La chica hizo descender la mirada y la digimon vio sus ojos cobrizos absolutamente desolados, empañados de lágrimas.

–Ya vienen a por mí... Siento cómo me llaman... -gimió, poniéndose a temblar.

–¡Hikari, déjame digievolucionar...! -gritó Gatomon.

Pero la chica de nueva cuenta parecía estar allí sólo en cuerpo. Gatomon empezó a desesperarse y la sacudió diversas veces con la esperanza de sacarla de su trance, pero algo más captó su atención. En medio de un silencio aplastante, la digimon se encaró al mar.

Las olas seguían destruyéndose contra la playa en una explosión de espuma gris, inmutables, inalterables. Y sin embargo ella podía percibir algo inquietándose bajo la superficie, como el corazón de un monstruo marino que se reactiva tras siglos de inactividad. A lo lejos, algo removió un banco de niebla negra.

La primera de las formas oscuras emergió del mar, sus ojos grandes y pálidos encendidos como lunas en la quieta penumbra. Y la siguió una segunda, y una tercera... Un escuadrón entero de sombras compactas se irguió desde ultramar, avanzando hacia la playa en una siniestra marcha. Gatomon se desesperó, consciente de que no podría proteger a Hikari en aquella fase, así que intentó tirar de ella hacia los edificios grises que se veían justo encima de la playa.

–¡Hikari, corre...! -rogó Gatomon con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ella no se movió, petrificada como una estatua.

Los seres estaban cada vez más cerca, la niebla sólo les cubría los desproporcionados pies. Se detuvieron sobre la arena de aspecto metálico y las observaron con indiferencia en sus rostros inexpresivos. Gatomon tuvo la sensación de que Hikari iba a derrumbarse allí mismo, fallándole las temblorosas rodillas.

_"El momento ha llegado. Hemos venido a buscarte"_ murmuraron las voces guturales a coro _"Nuestro dios exige que te llevemos a su palacio"_

–¡No toquéis a Hikari...! -chilló Gatomon, lanzándose instintivamente contra ellos con las zarpas extendidas.

Fue rechazada con la facilidad con la que uno se deshace de un mosquito. Obviamente no se encontraba capacitada para enfrentarse a tantos digimons mega campeones. Impactó en la arena con una impresionante derrapada y se quedó allí, incapaz de moverse. Aquel acto consiguió que la mente de Hikari reflotara desde lo más profundo de su auto-compasión.

–¡No le hagáis daño a Gatomon...! -gritó, extendiendo los brazos a los lados en un ademán protector-. Iré con vosotros, pero dejadla marchar...

–No... Hikari... -balbuceó Gatomon, tratando vanamente de incorporarse-. Yo lucharé...

Hikari se dio la vuelta, ignorando por un momento a los seres de oscuridad que habían venido a por ella. Una sonrisa triste retraba su rostro como una trágica fotografía.

–Tranquila, Gatomon. Tú vete de aquí y no sufras por mí. Adiós, querida compañera... -balbuceó, presa de las lágrimas.

Después se dio la vuelta con aire solemne y aceptó la mano de negrura que le ofrecía uno de aquellos seres. Aquel espectro tiró de ella y después se confundió con la niebla como una estrella tapada por una nube gris.

Gatomon se quedó sobre la arena, débil y con el corazón compungido, sintiendo que toda su vida acababa de desmoronarse. Apoyó la blanca cabeza en el suelo y suspiró dolorosamente.

–Takeru... Patamon... -gimió antes de verse arrastrada a los brazos de la inconsciencia.

* * *

Derrumbado en uno de los bancos de enfrente del instituto, Taichi hablaba en un murmullo por su teléfono móvil. El cielo estaba gris y amenazaba tormenta, pero él sentía que nada podía ensombrecer más su ánimo.

Miyako acababa de llamarle y le estaba contando lo sucedido. Había pasado por fases lógicas, empezando por la desesperación y terminando por una resignación absoluta, más calmada, al saber que Takeru parecía dispuesto a encontrar a su hermana.

–Si alguien puede traer de vuelta a Hikari ése es Takeru... -murmuró Taichi en tono fúnebre-. Están unidos de un modo distinto al resto de niños elegidos. Siempre, desde que eran pequeños, han tenido una conexión especial...

–Azulongmon comentó algo -afirmó Miyako, acordándose de pronto-: sus emblemas son un poco diferentes.

–No me refiero sólo a eso -apuntó Taichi, sonriendo con tristeza-. No es algo tan simple como una coincidencia. La segunda vez que fuimos al mundo digital, Takeru no se separaba de ella en ningún momento. La cuidó cuando estuvo enferma y, por lo que sé, Takeru consiguió que Patamon digievolucionara al nivel mega campeón por protegerla...

Miyako comprendió en gran medida las connotaciones de las palabras de Taichi e intuyó por dónde iban los tiros.

–¿Crees que... siente algo especial por ella...?

El chico permaneció callado unos instantes. Antaño no le hubiera importado decir lo que pensaba en voz alta, pero desde aquella primera aventura en el mundo digital se había vuelto más reacio a hablar sobre los sentimientos, tanto propios como ajenos.

–Sí -concluyó de forma tajante-, y es algo tan intenso que los demás no podemos ni imaginarlo. Además, dudo que sea unidireccional...

Miyako mantuvo un respetuoso silencio mientras el chico ponía sus pensamientos en orden: ella también tuvo que ajustar ciertas cosas en sus conocimientos previos. Siempre había sospechado aquello en lo referente a Takeru y Hikari, pero que Taichi se lo confirmara ya era demasiado.

–Intentaré colarle una excusa a mi madre. Por Dios, espero que Takeru se dé prisa -murmuró Taichi al cabo de unos segundos.

–Pareces confiar mucho en él -observó Miyako, un poco más escéptica.

No era que no se fiara de Takeru: en los años que hacía que le conocía le había dado muestras más que suficientes para ser un digno merecedor de su confianza y de la de todo el grupo, pero le parecía demasiado irreal que el chico consiguiera algo que nadie, ni siquiera Ken, sabía cómo llevar a cabo.

–No sé vosotros, pero cualquiera de los antiguos elegidos le confiaría a Takeru hasta su vida -sonrió Taichi con amargura-. Quizás debierais hacer lo mismo... -se frotó los ojos con cansancio y preocupación-. Mantenme informado, por favor.

* * *

Sentado en el rompeolas que del que aquella vez había saltado, violando todas las leyes de la física, Takeru observaba el mar como si una respuesta fuera a manifestarse en la espuma que nacía continuamente bajo sus pies.

Ya era la segunda clase que se perdía pero era incapaz de concentrarse en nada. Se había tirado tantas veces del pelo que estaba seguro de que presentaba un aspecto grotesco. Un viento con aroma salobre le llenaba de frío y de inseguridades, desnudándole al mismo tiempo de esperanzas. Patamon, fielmente acurrucado a su lado, se limitaba a echarle miradas angustiadas de vez en cuando.

–Takeru... -susurró una de tantas veces-. No te deprimas... Gatomon y Hikari pueden arreglárselas bien...

El muchacho apretó los puños sobre las rodillas con tanta fuerza que se dejó marcas en las palmas. Sus dientes chirriaban por el esfuerzo de mantener la mandíbula cerrada y no echarse a gritar.

–No intentes animarme, Patamon... -siseó, respirando con dificultad-. Sé perfectamente cuando me estás mintiendo.

–No te miento -protestó el digimon, aleteando cerca de su cabeza-. Confío en ellas, y creía que tú también...

–¡Cállate! -bramó Takeru, poniéndose en pie bruscamente.

El digimon retrocedió un poco, herido por la gélida mirada azul que le dirigía su compañero. Takeru tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, como si hubiera tratado de retener el llanto por demasiado tiempo.

–¡No tienes ni idea...! -chilló, fuera de sí. Las emociones retenidas salían caóticamente, vibrantes y desgarradoras-. ¡No puedes comprender cómo me siento...!

–¡Claro que lo comprendo! -gritó sorpresivamente Patamon, elevando el tono por encima del de su protegido.

Takeru dejó caer las manos a ambos lados y retrocedió con cautela, dándose cuenta por primera vez de lo terribles que habían sonado sus palabras. Patamon le miraba de forma desafiante, y un dolor insondable latía en sus ojos claros.

–Yo también lo entiendo... Lo que tú sientes por Hikari... Gatomon... -se detuvo, incapaz de continuar.

Las intenciones del muchacho flaquearon al notar tanta angustia en el rostro de su compañero. Había sido cruel y se arrepintió en el acto de su acceso de ira. Sonrió con tristeza y extendió ambos brazos en un claro ofrecimiento: el digimon se lanzó entre ellos sin ningún sonido y apoyó la pequeña y cálida cabeza en su pecho.

–Lo siento, Patamon... Perdóname -rogó, estrechándole entre sus brazos.

–No pasada nada -le disculpó Patamon, eternamente indulgente.

Se separaron poco después, y Takeru se encaró al mar que le devolvió una suave y gélida bofetada. Se preguntó efímeramente si Hikari no estaría viendo aquel mismo mar, sólo que bañado en una oscuridad impenetrable.

–¿Sabes que es lo peor de esto? -murmuró, hinchando el pecho con dificultad-. Nos han dejado solos, nadie ha hecho nada... Es como si esperaran que yo la trajera de vuelta otra vez. ¿Creen que soy especial, que puedo atravesar el tapiz de los mundos como si nada?

Se frotó la frente con desesperación, levantándose el flequillo rubio con los dedos.

–No soporto esto... Que esperen de mí algo que no puedo hacer -cerró los ojos con fuerza en un intento de descargar la frustración.

A lo lejos se oyó la sirena de un carguero, una masa gigantesca de acero que partió el mar en dos con la inmensa quilla.

–Takeru... ¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó Patamon.

El muchacho abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiendo que algo en el tono de su compañero acababa de apuñalarlo. Hizo descender la mirada, con los pálidos ojos desorbitados.

–No eras así antes -prosiguió el digimon con voz débil-. Siempre creías que todo iba a salir bien... ¿Cuando has dejado se soñar con el mundo digital...?

Un escalofrío recorrió a Takeru de los pies a la cabeza. Algo hermoso y triste se quebró en su interior con un mudo romper de cristales, como si una verdad terrible que hubiera querido ignorar se alzara desde sus cenizas.

–Takeru... ¿dónde has dejado tu esperanza? -balbuceó Patamon.

El chico dejó caer las manos laxas a ambos lados y observó de nuevo el obligado suicidio de un tren de olas contra el muro de hormigón. Ladeó la cabeza sobre un hombro mientras el viento le zarandeaba el uniforme.

–Más que abandonarla la he enterrado -confesó, sonriendo con amargura-. ¿Recuerdas la última vez que intentamos ir al mundo digital? El D·3 no reaccionó.

Sumergió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó dicho aparato, que sostuvo con la mano como un inservible relicario.

–Daisuke y los demás pudieron, pero no yo -suspiró y apretó el dispositivo entre los dedos como si ansiara quebrarlo-. Mi tiempo como elegido terminó hace mucho, igual que el de mi hermano y los demás. Y la esperanza... -inspiró dolorosamente-. Me duele recordar que un día vivimos aventuras y que ahora no puedo regresar a ése mundo. Me he acostumbrado tanto a éste mundo que, seguramente, lo que Azulongmon vio en mí ya murió hace tiempo...

Miró a su compañero con cariño y melancolía y se agachó hasta cerca de su cara, aquel rostro que le había acompañado casi ocho años.

–Perdí la esperanza, Patamon -afirmó-. Es algo que debía suceder al ir creciendo.

–No es verdad -protestó Patamon con vehemencia-. Si la hubieras perdido del todo, yo ya no estaría contigo.

Takeru se hizo hacia atrás lentamente, sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo.

–Eres tú el que estás matando tu propia esperanza -observó Patamon-. No puedes derrumbarte como si fueras débil. Tú eres fuerte, Takeru. Por eso los demás confían en ti para traer de vuelta a Hikari...

El joven sintió un súbito acceso de gratitud hacia Patamon. Jamás hubiera imaginado un digimon más adecuado para ser su compañero. Había aprendido tantas cosas de él, y él le había enseñado otras tantas. Su corazón se desgarraba cuando Patamon lloraba, y era la persona más feliz del mundo cuando le oía reír.

Como un todo que nunca se rompe. ¿Cómo podía él haber perdido la esperanza si Patamon aún la conservaba, intacta y eterna?

–Lo había olvidado... -admitió, con un par de lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

Rodeó a su digimon con los brazos, acogiéndole como tantas otras veces había hecho. Se puso en pie con Patamon en los brazos, sintiendo que había recuperado aquella felicidad que creía perdida en la Ciudad del Comienzo, cuando saltaban como niños que no tienen preocupaciones.

–Tienes razón, Patamon -inspiró profundamente y sonrió con sinceridad-. Aún hay algo de Esperanza en mí.

De repente un sonido terrible reverberó cerca de ellos. Fue como un glaciar desgajándose de una masa de hielo más gigantesca. Impresionado, miraron hacia el mar que se abría frente a ellos.

Boquiabiertos, contemplaron cómo una grieta surgía en la visión de Odaiba, como un lienzo que uno rompe en dos. Desde la rotura empezó a surgir una niebla negra y vaporosa que se extendía en retorcidas volutas. Y las dos partes del mundo fueron separándose lentamente, poco a poco, con la lentitud con la que avanza la aguja de los segundos en un reloj de pared.

Odaiba se difuminó desde aquella rotura, volviéndose gris y menos tangible, pero finalmente quedar reducida a una forma confusa entre una neblina oscura. Cesó el ruido del tráfico y la sirena del carguero se apagó. Sólo las olas muriendo en la playa. Takeru se miró las manos: su piel era de un gris pálido y monótono como todo lo que le rodeaba.

Inspiraron a la vez, impresionados. Acababan de entrar en el Mar de la Oscuridad.

Se miraron lentamente y, como presos de una demencia repentina, estallaron en carcajadas.

–¡Lo hemos conseguido! -gritó Takeru.

–¡Era eso! La luz y la esperanza están conectadas -sonrió Patamon, súbitamente dichoso-. Por eso...

–...no podía abrir la puerta -concluyó Takeru, también pletórico-. Sin luz no hay esperanza, y viceversa. ¡Eso es lo que quería decir Azulongmon aquella vez!

Patamon se elevó sobre su cabeza, batiendo las alas y observándolo todo desde aquella perspectiva. Distinguió el faro destruido a más o menos un kilómetros, y también los acantilados poblados de cuevas. Y allá a lo lejos, sobre la arena, un punto blanco parecía motear la negrura...

–¡Gatomon! -gritó Patamon, volando velozmente hacia allí.

Con aquel grito de alarma, Takeru echó a correr sobre la arena fría y resbaladiza, húmeda en los puntos en los que las olas alcanzaban una altura considerable. Los finos granos se le metían en los zapatos que su madre le había enlustrado el día anterior y no era agradable, así que se los quitó y corrió descalzo por la playa, con el arrojo con el que cruzaba la cancha para encestar el balón.

Cuando llegó al lado de su compañero, Patamon estaba al lado de una desvanecida Gatomon y la rozaba cariñosamente con la nariz. El muchacho se arrodilló en la arena y cogió a la digimon entre los brazos, acariciándole el suave pelo de la cabeza y las orejas. Los párpados de Gatomon temblaron levemente: posiblemente el contacto cálido de las manos del muchacho la había hecho reaccionar.

–Gatomon, ¿estás bien? -susurró Patamon, apoyado en el brazo de Takeru.

La digimon aún tardó un poco en recuperar el sentido, pero entonces parpadeó y sus ojos, grises como todo en aquel lugar, se fijaron en el rostro del chico que estaba inclinado sobre ella.

–Takeru... -balbuceó. Ladeó la cabeza y miró al otro digimon-. Patamon...

–Menos mal que estás bien -sonrió Patamon, con los ojos húmedos de alivio.

–Gatomon: ¿dónde está Hikari? -preguntó Takeru con sorprendente seriedad.

La digimon tardó un poco en escoger las palabras, pero el lenguaje corporal fue suficiente como para comunicarles que eran malas noticias.

–Se han llevado a Hikari... Al mar, como dijeron la otra vez -susurró.


End file.
